Levi's Play House
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Levi's a successful landlord/apartment building owner. He received his uncle's less than legal 'business'. So what happens when a boy comes in and needs help? (Summary Sucks, I apologize.) (Rated M for Smut and nature of being a Whore House AU)
1. Chapter 1

**... So... I was playing this game...and through playing that game... this story idea emerged... Note: The author who wrote this story obviously has problems, but hopes you enjoy the story anyways.**

Levi unwillingly acquired his uncle's business, a whore house. And though Levi wasn't a huge fan of the illegal business, he decided to give it a shot with the money he had earned in his mother's, father's, and uncle's wills to clean it up. And Levi meant clean it up. The whores that were forced to be there were sent to the hospital to be checked and cleaned and helped back on their feet, and those who were there by choice were also sent, but asked if they could wait until Levi had a better place for them besides the shitty warehouse his uncle had them all in where they slept where they fucked.

Levi had recently required a five story board house that he had been in the middle of fixing up, only at the stage of being completely gutted and being brought up to code. This building, Levi decided, would be the new whore house. The front room being like a lobby, with a desk and waiting area, because Levi was a classy mother fucker. Behind the desk would lead to Levi's own bedroom, as well as a security room. The first two floors would be the entertainment rooms, where men (or women) would take their selected girl (or boy) to have their fun. Twenty rooms, fifteen for one on one, three for group, and two that could be rented out for orgies, with or without Levi's whores.

Each entertainment room had a security camera, because no one would abuse one of Levi's 'employees'. Each room was also stocked with condoms and lube, mandatory for use because he wasn't going to risk anyone getting pregnant or an STD, that shit did not fly with him. And he had alarm systems installed in every room, in case no one had been watching the cameras close enough. One for if the client refused to wear a condom, in which Levi would have that employee immediately sent to the hospital to be checked, and one for if the client got violent, which would cause a sleeping gas to fill the room until Levi could get there. Those people were then banned from his house after getting their information, as far as fingerprints. And on the outside of each door was a button for ventilation, to either clear out the sleeping gas or the overwhelming smell of sex, and a light above to signify when one was in use. And an iron door would separate the first floor from the lobby, only able to open by a button on Levi's desk, but could be exited at any time.

And the top three floors were boarding for Levi's boys and girls. Each bedroom had it's own bathroom, the third floor was split, half rooms, and half common room and kitchen. The kitchen, however, was sealed off by a cage with a metal door that only Levi had the key to, because he didn't want to risk his employees getting into a heated argument and going for a kitchen knife. No killing would happen in his business, thank you very much. Everyone's medication was there as well. Some of Levi's workers had problems, he accepted that fact, and he wanted to keep them medicated, but didn't want to risk them purposefully overdosing.

Because Levi fucking cared. He'd seen how Kenny ran his whore house. It was despicable, and dirty. So fucking dirty. And Levi would not have that! His whores would be taken care of and treated like humans, because that's what they were, HUMANS. Levi would pay for their education, to get a GED they were unable to get, or a Phd in neuroscience if that's what they wanted. Levi owned quite a few other buildings, being a landlord had it's perks, and being left so much money in an inheritance made Levi able to do such things. Levi also paid all their medical bills, dental bills, whatever. He would take care of those who worked for him. If they wanted out, he'd help them get on their feet. He owned enough apartment buildings to set them up with one, and would help find them a job so they could live their life. Levi also had high standards for his workers. No one underage. He will not do that, the whore house is illegal enough, underage whoring is extreme, though Levi will allow them to live there, but they know that once they are of age, they will be expected to work there until whatever is necessary is done.

So Levi was more like a giant sugar daddy than a pimp. His workers were clothed, feed three square meals a day, given anything medical, dental, or whatever they needed, and were put through college if they so desired. They got a weekly allowance as well. And if they needed to talk, they could always turn to Levi at anytime, the man never slept anyways. But if one of his girls was having anxiety issues, or one of his boys was having drug withdrawal, Levi was there. He listened, and then gave advice as needed. It was blunt, to the point, and horribly honest, but you can't expect anything less from a man with a sailor's tongue and resting bitch face.

Levi also did one thing at the beginning of every worker's career as one of his boy's or girl's. Levi would make sure they had what it would take. Levi was everyone's first client, making sure everyone knew what he expected of them. And if it was going to be their first time, Levi was gentle with them. He wanted them to know that they could always say no, they could always refuse a client, and if they didn't want to work here, but had nowhere else to go, Levi would set them up in one of his apartments and help them get a job. Levi knew what it was like to struggle, and he never turned anyone away if they asked. Everyone was there by choice, no one randomly picked up and forced into this business. If they were on a street corner to begin with, Levi would talk to them, ask if they'd rather work for him, and if they agreed, they were cleaned up and set straight, if not, Levi left them be, simple as that.

But Levi didn't test all of his employees in his bed, hell no. Man may not sleep, but that is his sanctuary. No, they had a training room for that. One the second floor, there was an extra door, always unlocked, but no client ever went in. In that room was the stairs to the boarding rooms, and had the training bed. His workers were told that they needed to be able to entertain and be used to having at least one other person watching. Because it was true, there was always SOMEONE watching, usually Levi to make sure everything is alright. So everyone was used to seeing each other work, some even asked to watch Levi test a new worker. Levi obviously asked his partner for the activity, because he still wanted them to be comfortable. especially if he was going to be their first.

And though Levi was caring and would always be there for his whores, they all knew he had strict standards. You WOULD be clean, shower before and after every client, teeth brushed, face washed, ass whipped. Because Levi WOULD CLEAN YOU. And nothing is more embarrassing than having your boss cleaning someone else's cum out of your ass when you're 23. And you WOULD be home by curfew, which was 9 at night. If you weren't home by curfew, Levi would have you cleaning the lobby and entertainment rooms on your own, and you WOULD be in a chastity belt. He had them for all sexes, and nothing is more embarrassing that sitting down in college and having everyone here a 'ting' noise from the metal underwear covering your ass.

Levi was strict, but cared. And because of this, he ran a very successful whore house. Hell, the cops knew it was a whore house, but didn't do anything because Levi didn't just clean boys and girls up, but he helped them get on their feet and had no problems letting them go, so if they had a problem with a young adult, they'd turn to Levi to see if he could straighten them out. Levi couldn't help every case, but he's helped a few.

And everyone knew who Levi's whore's were, and being called one of Levi's whores, boys, or girls, was high praise. It meant nothing of your sexual prowess or anything along the line, but it meant that the person you worked for actually cared, and in the city of Sina, there aren't many people like that.

 **This chapter was seriously just introducing Levi's whore house. As I'm sure you all noticed, I had switched between 'whore' 'employee' 'worker' boy/girl' a lot, because calling them whores the entire time just removed the humanity out of the one's that happen to work in Levi's whore house. Because I wanted to not only entertain this idea that I got playing a sex game (I'm 20, sue me) but kinda remind people that, they are people too, who need someone to help them out, someone to care, and not everyone gets that. Anyways, next chapter I shall introduce... EREN! And smut. Because I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Levi was standing behind the counter at his whore house. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and the sound proof walls were a blessing while a man or two were waiting for their requested entertainers to return from college or the store. The nighttime rush would bring more excitement, but for now, Levi was content with the atmosphere. A TV was playing whatever was playing on USA, because seeing the clients freeze when they hear the Law & Order SVU jingle come on is one of the funniest things Levi had seen in his life. Makes people doublethink coming in and asking for a session. Some of them are used to it, and some even sit on the couch while waiting routing for the cops to find the fucker that had committed the crime, wanting justice brought to the deceased prostitute found in a ditch or what not. Some even saying what they'd do to whoever had hurt their requested if they're regulars.

Levi waved to the boys and girls coming in and out, for class or coming back from shopping for their own mini fridges or clothes or games for the consoles Levi allowed them to have as long as they were left in their own rooms. Some even returning from delivering money to loved ones that were tight on money. Mikasa Ackerman, no relation, Levi made sure before accepting her, had just returned from giving her weekly allowance to her adoptive brother who was left working three part time jobs to pay their deceased mother's medical bills, their estranged father's debts, and his college tuition. Levi had offered to take him into Mikasa once, and she had nearly bitten his head off, saying she won't let her little brother, even if it was only by a month, work as a whore.

"How's your brother?" Levi asked in his monotone. Mikasa turned to him with a glare, having gotten less pleasent with him after his offer for her brother.

"Fine, he doesn't need your employment." She snapped out, heading to her room before heading back out for her own part time job. Yeah, Levi's whores could have their own part time jobs, and Levi had spoken with the managers and such at those places of employment. They respected Levi, and they followed his rules. It also made it easier when they finally stopped being one of Levi's when they started their own life. It helped them get their own pocket money to spend how they want, or to help Levi pay their bills.

Not even five minutes after Mikasa headed up, a boy who could be no older than Mikasa, so 19, but looked no older than fifteen ran in, clothes tattered and bruised. He looked to Levi and hurried to his desk.

"Is Mikasa here?" The boy asked. Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't accept teenagers to buy out one of my girl's." Levi said. "And she's getting ready for her part time job, so I couldn't get you a session with her anyways."

"No, you don't understand, this is important." The boy said, looking back to the door he had just come in. "She's my sister and I really need to see her." Levi sighed, he's heard that line before.

"I'm sorry, but she hasn't given me permission to allow family to enter, and has not talked to me about it, so I can't let you onto the boarding floors. Now if you aren't here for a session, I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"Where did that fucker go?" Came a voice from the street, causing the boy to turn to the door with obvious nervousness. Levi didn't need long to put two and two together, rolling his eyes.

"Get under the counter." Levi said.

"What?"

"Do you want to get your ass kicked more? Just get under the fucking desk." Levi snapped, and the boy quickly did so, Levi giving a glare to the men in there, mouthing for them to keep their mouths shut. Once the boy settled under the counter, in front of Levi no less, five men came in, four big, burly mother fuckers and a thinner one, looking entitled as fuck. He slowly approached the counter.

"Excuse me, but did you happen to see a boy run in here? About this tall, tan, brown hair, green eyes, tattered clothes?" The man asked. Levi went to open his mouth when they heard a 'zip'. Levi sighed as he then began to speak to the men.

"Nope, no one like that has come i- FUCK!" Levi yelled pulling back a bit and looking the boy in the eyes, Levi's now hardened cock in his mouth. "Watch the damn teeth! Not everyone is into that you shit! Only use teeth if asked by a client, and considering I didn't ask, no. Fucking. Teeth!" Levi glared until the boy continued, keeping his teeth away from Levi's penis. "There you go." Levi said, turning back to the men. "What? You never talked to a guy getting head before? I run a damn whore house, you shouldn't be surprised." Levi said, pausing a minute before looking down again.

"Is this your first dick? Don't do that you'll gag, and I will fucking chastity belt you if you puke on my pants, there you go, good boy." When Levi looked up he shrugged. "Fucking newbie. Needs to be taught the ropes." Levi said. "Anyways, no, I have not seen the boy you have described." One of the burly men looked at the iron door.

"He could be lying boss. He could be past that iron do-"

"I'm sorry dumbass, but only paying clients and my workers are allowed behind that door, so unless you want to pay for one of my girls or boys, you won't be stepping foot behind that door." Levi said coldly.

"What about that door there?" The thin man said as he pointed to the one behind the counter.

"That's my personal bedroom, and not even my own workers are allowed back there." Levi looked down for a moment, watching the boy sucking his cock. "You mind if I put my hand in your hair? No, don't actually nod your head with my dick in your mouth, just pull back for no and suck for yes. There, now that wasn't so hard was it." Levi said as he put a hand in Eren's hair and pulled in gently. "Behind the counter to help me deal with entitled twats like you, on the other hand, is completely acceptable. Now, if you aren't asking for a session, I suggest you leave." One of the men waiting spoke up.

"I think I saw that boy run past, down the street more just now." He said, pointing in the direction the boy had come from. The men nodded and headed out. Levi shook his head.

"You still can't bring alcohol into the entertainment rooms Pixis." Levi said, the man shrugged.

"It was worth a shot." Pixis said before sitting and talking to the other man in the lobby again. Levi felt the boy begin to pull back, when Levi gripped his hair harder.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Levi asked, looking down with a glint in his eye. "You started, and I'm not letting go until I've finished." Levi said, threading his other hand into the chocolate brown hair and thrusting forward. "Tap my thigh if it's too much." Levi said before he began rolling his hips into the boys face, panting slightly as he came closer and closer to completion. As Levi felt that he was close to his end, he pulled the boy's hair to get his attention. "I'm gonna cum, do you have an issue with swallowing, one blink for yes, two blinks for no." The boy gave two blinks and Levi smirked. "Then drink up." And Levi slammed his cock down the boys throats as he released, moaning quietly as he rode out his orgasm.

He pulled out just in time for Mikasa to open the iron door to leave.

"I'm leaving a little early. I forgot to give my brother something." Mikasa said as she passed in front of Levi. The man smirked as he looked down.

"You said your brother has brown hair and green eyes to die for, right?" Levi asked, watching Mikasa nod, Levi's smirk widened.

"You don't have to go far, I found him." And Levi pulled the boy out from under the desk, teary eyes, red faced, and a trace of semen leaking from the corner of his mouth. Levi rolled his eyes. "Fucking messy." Levi groaned, grabbing a few tissues from the box on the desk and used one to wipe the jizz off Eren's face, and another for his tears. Levi could almost feel Mikasa glaring at him and could almost hear the threat of castration.

"What the fu-"

"You'll be late for work if you dawdle, Mikasa. We will talk about what's been happening later. Right now, I'm gonna call Hange, and clean your brother up. He'll stay in my room until you get back, and then we'll talk." Levi said, throwing the tissues away and pulling out his cell phone. Mikasa wanted to argue, but Levi looked her dead in the eyes. "You have a part time job to help make more money for him right?" Levi asked as he gestured to Eren with his head. "If you skip out on work, you won't have the money to do so. You know he'll be fine in my hands-"

"You just had your dick in his mouth! I can still see it hanging out of your pants!" Mikasa said as she pointed to said appendage. Levi shrugged.

"He started it. I just told him to hide under the counter." Levi's eyes snapped to Mikasa. "You better not be implying I forced him to, because you should fucking know I don't do that shit." Without having any further argument to make, Mikasa left. Levi called Hange, who picked up after one ring.

"Hange, I need you to come in, I have important business to attend to?"

 **I may have watched Police Academy too many times. Anyways, next chapter will be Levi fixing Eren up, finding out what's going on, and more smut (it's a whore house, I'm a smut slut, and this story is literally just an excuse to write smut because none of my other stories at this time have a smutty chapter for me to write yet, they need plot, this, however, does not need too much plot. So yeah…)**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Hange entered the house, they squealed when they saw Eren.

"He's such a cutie!" They screamed happily. "He'll be very popular-"

"He's not a new whore." Levi said. "He's Mikasa's little brother. I'm cleaning him up before Mikasa gets back from working and once she gets back, we're finding out what we'll be doing then." Levi said. Levi had technically lied to the men that were after Eren. Levi had his whores in his room all the time, but not for sex. That's where he talked to them. Since Levi didn't sleep, his workers usually sat on his bed with the stuffed animals he keeps in there (some people talk better when hugging something, and since Levi isn't huggy, either Mr. Bun or Pooh was the replacement) and he sits in his desk chair, or next to them depending on the situation.

"Oh." Hange said, apologizing to Eren quickly for mistaking him as a new worker. Levi just rolled his eyes as he pulled Eren into his room as Hange began to attend the desk.

"What size are you?" Levi asked, causing Eren to sputter lightly. "Clothes, brat. I have clothes for everyone to wear until we go on a shopping trip to get them more, I need your sizes to get clothes for you to wear while you're here."

"Oh, right." Eren said, then rattled off his sizes. Levi nodded and then pushed Eren towards the shower.

"Got it, now go clean up. I'll take what's left of your clothes and get you a clean pair. If you need to jerk off while you're at it, go ahead, but clean it off my shower wall once you finish. I don't want your jizz becoming one with the grouting between the tiles. That backpack have clothes that need to be washed?" Levi asked, pointing to the ratty backpack Eren had. Eren nodded and Levi grabbed it, feeling that the bag was almost literally stuffed full and almost bursting at the seams.

Once Eren was in the bathroom, Levi opened it and was not only attacked by the smell of dried sweat and other unpleasantries, but almost the zipper since it almost broke off. Inside was clothes, books, toiletries that looked like they hadn't been used in a month, including a razor and razor blades, photos, almost all of someone's personal belongings from an apartment. Levi frowned as he took everything out, putting the dirty clothes in a laundry basket, everything else on Levi's desk and went to start cleaning.

Each room had a laundry chute that lead to the basement, where the washers and dryers were. Levi would do everyone's laundry and hand it out every morning. Everyone was required to label their clothing so no one would fight over them or lose something. Sheets from the entertainment rooms were labeled by room number. It was always a busy day and night for Levi, with running the whore house and having to check the tenants at his other apartment buildings, but it was worth it.

Once Levi had put Eren's clothes in the wash, he went back up to his room to get Eren clothes to wear. Levi decided the boy would probably prefer a t-shirt and sweats, so Levi grabbed them and knocked on his bathroom door.

"I'm bringing your clothes in." When he heard a faint okay, Levi entered the door, but he didn't miss the quiet hiccups and sniffles coming from the shower. Levi sighed as he leaned against the vanity. "You want to talk before your sister gets back? You still have five hours." Levi said.

"N-No... I'm okay." Eren had said quietly. Levi hummed as he headed to the door.

"If you change your mind brat, I'm all ears." Levi called behind him before shutting the door again and sitting at his desk, carefully moving Eren's things into a plastic bag until his backpack was clean, separating toiletries from books and photos. While Levi waited for Eren, he decided to get some paperwork done. Also known as bills. He sighed as he was looking through one of his other buildings. He seriously needed to fix the plumbing there. So with a sigh, Levi picked up his phone and started dialing.

Eren came out once Levi had finished his call with the electrical company to fix the lighting at one of his other investments. Levi turned towards Eren as he looked around the room.

"I'm washing your bag, smelled like shit. Your belongings are in the bags next to my bed." Levi said as he turned towards Eren. "Do you need anything else? Food? A trip to the hospital? A nap?" Eren looked to Levi, looking so tired and dead, Levi nodded and motioned to his bed. "Go ahead and sleep. I hope you don't mind if I work while you do so. I've got more than just this place to keep running smoothly, and I have a few more calls to make." Levi explained, watching Eren just fall on his bed, looking at the big rabbit stuffed animal on the bed, laying next to Pooh.

"What the hell?" Eren asked tiredly.

"Some of my employees come to talk, and need something to hold onto while they talk, or cry. Meet Mr. Bun and Pooh. They got washed this morning, so if you need one to sleep with, go nuts. According to the others, Mr. Bun is softer and fluffy, and Pooh has a firmer feel and is more velvet than soft." Eren nodded as he pulled the bunny to his chest. Levi shook his head lightly as he continued calling different companies to fix his buildings, following that up by calling tenants that had been complaining, and then paying bills. He even went and got Eren's clothes finished, folding them neatly and returning them to his back pack, placing them next to the two bags near the bed. Eren didn't wake once, until there was a knock on the door.

"Levi." It was Hange. "Mikasa's back."

"Let her in." Levi said, turning in his chair and watching Mikasa come in with chinese, being kind enough to pass him a box with Sesame Chicken and noodles before sitting on Levi's bed with her own box and one for Eren. She simply pinched his thigh and Eren was up.

"Ow, what the fuck Mikasa!" He yelled, glaring at her while he rubbed his injury. He stopped bitching once Mikasa handed him food. Levi saw how Eren looked at the food like he hadn't eaten for three days. Happily eating the food messily. Once Levi had eaten a decent amount, he looked to the clock.

"Alright Mikasa, I'm going to go make dinner for the others. You two have your family talk, but I will tell you now, I will need to know the details when I return." Levi said as he stood, giving her a steady glare. "It is now my business." And Levi left, heading to the kitchen to cook for his staff.

"Levi!" One of the girls said happily. Levi nodded.

"Hello Mina. Are you all packed up?" She nodded eagerly. "Good, I'll help you move out tomorrow. You have a job already, right?" Mina nodded.

"Yup! My boss said that once I'm settled in my new apartment, he'll give me full time! And I swear I'll pay you back every cent that you used on me." Levi shook his head.

"You'll be living in one of my apartments, you'll be paying rent, don't worry about it." Levi said, patting her shoulder gently as he finished his trek to the kitchen. Some of his boys were in the common room area, laughing and playing cards. It didn't feel like a whore house, it felt like a college dorm, everyone having fun, talking, making friends. It made Levi happy, really. He never showed it, but taking his Uncle's shitty business was probably the best thing to ever happen to him.

The intercom came on, asking for one of the boys who whined slightly before turning his hand in and going to get ready, one of the girls returning from work and heading to her room to bathe. Once Levi finished cooking and put each plate in each room except those who had the 'eaten dinner' sign flipped on their door, Levi put the leftovers in the fridge and then headed back to his room, to see that Eren was in tears and Mikasa was just quiet, staring at a paper in her hands.

"What's up?" Levi asked as he sat in his chair to finish his food as the siblings slowly began to talk to him.

"Eren's lost two of his jobs, leaving him with the one that gives him the least pay and hours, and they kicked him out of our apartment." Mikasa said, blunt, straight to the point, and sounding so empty. Levi stopped eating for a minute to glare at the paper in her hand. "It's the eviction notice." She said. Levi walked over and grabbed it, looking through everything, and once he found out who was the owner, he fumed.

"Nile Fucking Dok." Levi said. "Why am I not fucking surprised?" Levi said as he turned to Eren. "You have until next week to move out right?" Eren made a sobbing sound with a small nod. "Good, I'll have a place set up for you then." Levi said, before Mikasa stopped him.

"I told you he won't be one of your whores!" Mikasa yelled. Levi turned back to her.

"I don't just run a whore house Mikasa." Levi said as he pulled out his list of tenants at all the buildings he owned in the city, laying it out on his desk. "Where do you work?" Levi asked, looking to Eren.

"R-Rose cafe." Eren said. Levi nodded.

"The university or the community college?"

"What do you think?" Eren asked as he wiped his tears away.

"Fucking smart ass. Community. And close to here..." Levi was looking through all of his tenants, Mikasa looming over him to help, when Eren stopped them.

"W-Wait." Eren said, voice stronger than it was a few minutes previous. When Levi and Mikasa turned to him, Eren took a deep breath. "I... I wanna work here." Levi and Mikasa stared at him for a second, before Mikasa blew up.

"No! Hell no! Eren you can't work here! We can-"

"Mikasa!" Eren said firmly, looking to her with a determined expression as Levi just sat back and watched the scene unfold. "I've been denied from every other job I could possibly apply for! And Rose Cafe doesn't pay me enough to keep a fucking apartment! Let alone feed me and pay bills and debts! If I can't work, I can't pay, and I'll be one the street. Do you think that would be any better?" Eren snapped.

"But Levi could-"

"Actually." Levi cut in, keeping Mikasa from speaking. "You know damn well that the only people's hands I'll hold are those who work here. Eren may be your brother, but I'm not paying all of his bills and such. I'm paying your way through college Mikasa, not his. I'm feeding and housing you, but I can not hold out the same courtesy to him unless he works here."

"But you were just looking for an apart-"

"He would have still needed to pay rent." Levi said, locking eyes with Mikasa. "You know I don't help my workers families, only them. I'm not paying for the entire fucking city to live. And if Eren is of age, you can not make his decisions for him." Levi said as he stood from his chair.

"But you just-" Levi held up a hand to silence the upset ravenette.

"The only apartment that is within Eren's price range that I have that he could live in, won't insure he will still be able to buy his own food, or make it to campus and Rose Cafe on time, because it's on the opposite side of town, by the University." Levi said.

"You conniving little-" Levi turned to Mikasa quick.

"Listen here Mikasa." Levi said, taking a dangerous step towards her. "Yes, I can get Eren an apartment in the area, but in case you forgot, I don't pay off loan sharks, that's the individual's own problem. I'll pay medical bills, college tuition. That's where it ends. Once my tenant, I expect rent and bills paid, for you to get your own damn meals, and get to your own damn job, and I do my best to ensure everyone's safety. But if your brother is between class, work, and home, that will not stop the people who were after him this afternoon." Levi snapped out. "With Eren's pay, the most affordable for him at the time is the one by the University. But I will remind you, Mikasa, that you told me NOT to pay your mother's medical bills. You asked if you could work here because you needed extra money and already had a scholarship and free ride through college because of it. You work, you get your allowance, and all your money has gone to help Eren and me. That's admirable, but it's time to take a step back and realize that Eren doesn't have many more options at the moment. That, and I'm not going to turn him away. You know that." Levi turned to Eren, seeing him sit there with that determined expression still there.

"He asked if he could work here. I don't care. I can have him moved in by tomorrow in Mina's old room since she's moving out tomorrow anyways. Mina lived right next to you, so you can mother hen him then. But you need to accept the fact he's an adult, can make his own damn choices, and decided to work here." Levi said. "I'm going to warn you now, I will be putting him to work as soon as I can. If you don't want to see me testing your brother, I'd ask for that night off now. Because if he wants it to happen, I will make it happen. But if he can't make it, I'll set him up as close as I can, and I WILL be taking on your mother's medical bills." Levi said with finality. "No fucking excuses, no ifs, ands or asses. That will be one burden off both your shoulders, and money that Eren can use to pay rent, bills, the loan sharks, and feed himself. The money you give him every week won't need to be stretched as thinly, and I'll even try to get him a few other jobs if I need to." Levi turned from Mikasa to Eren. "Does all of this sound fair. I'm going to warn you, if you can't pay, I will have to put you in the apartments closer to the University, and I really can't ensure your safety at all times." Eren nodded firmly.

"I want to work here." Eren said. Levi smirked and nodded.

"Alright. Since you haven't been completely evicted yet, I'm sorry to say that I'll have to send you home since there weren't any previous arrangements made, but I'll call up Erwin and see if he can have someone keep an eye on you until tomorrow. Mikasa." Levi turned to the ruffled girl. "You have the rest of the night off, as well as the next few days to help move Mina out and Eren in. You'll be showing him the ins and outs, explaining how things run. I'll test him out once I know he's clean."

"Haven't you already 'tested' him in the lobby earlier today?" Mikasa asked, slightly defeated. Levi chuckled.

"Oh no. That was all him. I just gave him a few pointers." And Levi had the door open. "Mikasa, you're free to go back to your room. I'll give Hange a heads up on your days off. Eren, I'll call someone to bring you home, I'd do it myself, but I need to make sure none of these fuckers over fuck." Mikasa walked out as Eren stayed on Levi's bed, looking down at his feet. As soon as Levi was done talking to Hange, he returned to his room to speak with Eren more.

"You sure you want to do this kid? I fed Mikasa bull shit most of the time. If you don't want to do this, I can set you up and help you on your feet no problem. I usually don't help people that don't work here, but most people don't suck my cock when hiding from loan sharks." Eren blushed lightly and sighed.

"No, I want to work here. I'd at least know where my next meal was coming from and wouldn't have to worry about stress and stuff. It'd just be easier if I worked as a whore than to try it with the sharks." Eren said. Levi hummed as he sat next to him.

"So, why did you suck my dick?" Levi asked, leaning back slightly as he looked at Eren, causing the boy to blush more.

"Well, I wasn't all that sure how you worked this place, thought maybe you had a whore under your desk for when clients became stressful, so I just did it."

"You know, I never hire my whores out to myself." Levi said. "I sleep with them once, their first client, to either make sure they can handle it, to let them know they can always say no, or so that their first time isn't with some guy or girl using them for sex and as nothing but a tool for sexual pleasure, but someone who actually gives a fuck about them." Levi said as he turned to Eren. "So I'll ask before I test you. You ever take a dick in the ass?" Eren slowly nodded. Levi sighed. "Thank fuck. I think describing how to take a dick where you shit is the fucking worst." Levi felt the bed move and then something moving between his legs. "The hell are you doing?" Levi asked as he watched Eren unzip his pants.

"Saying thank you." Eren said, his green eyes flashing a deep blue for a second before he nosed at Levi's underwear. "Mikasa doesn't know this, but I've slept with a few of the loan sharks to keep them at bay." Levi frowned. Eren was already whoring himself. Mikasa wouldn't be happy, so he wouldn't say anything, but Levi also didn't want Eren to feel like he needed to suck Levi off to show gratitude.

"Don't suck my cock to say thanks. You'll hate me in a week. Most of my workers do."

"But they love you later, it's obvious. Mikasa acts like she hates you, but she's spoken very highly of you, talking about how kind you are to everyone, how you protected her from a really nasty client that had tried to strangle her with his belt after she had said no. I want to thank you for that too." Eren said, nuzzling Levi through his pants.

"I just said-" Eren looked up at Levi with fire in his eyes, causing Levi to close his mouth.

"Just let me suck your cock right this time. I know you won't fuck me until I've been to the hospital. So just let me do this." Eren said as he pulled Levi's cock out. "Besides." Eren said with a grin as he pushed his cheek against Levi's dick. "Your cock's already half hard." Levi sighed, waving his hand in a 'go ahead' motion as he watched Eren begin to lick at him, not much different from earlier, but taking Levi's pointers to use.

Eren went slow, using one hand to pump what his mouth couldn't cover, and the other to play with Levi's balls.

"Careful when you knead." Levi said. "You don't want to apply too much pressure that you accidently bust their nut, yeah, more like that, whoa!" Levi pushed Eren back a bit, glaring lightly. "When sucking a client's cock and fondling his balls, you do not try to finger him unless asked. Did I ask you to put your finger in my ass?" Eren shook his head as he watched Levi, listening intently but still using his tongue to lick at Levi's tip. "No, finger. Dick and balls only." Eren nodded, and once Levi moved his hand, Eren returned to what he had been doing.

Eren slowly was able to fit more and more of Levi into his mouth, and Levi panted and moaned. If Eren needed to change how he did something, Levi told him with tips, and Eren would put those tips to work immediately, and after a few minutes, he had Levi stuttering when he spoke, holding back his hips from bucking forward. Eren was taking his entire dick like a champ and kept fondling his balls like he did it daily. Levi's hands were gripping his sheets tightly, when he felt Eren's free hand grab his wrist, startling Levi slightly, before he watched Eren move the hand to the back of his head, switching hands that played with Levi's sack and moving that hand to the back of his head as well, then applied pressure as he relaxed his jaw, making Levi push his head forward. Levi cocked an eyebrow before he smirked.

"You want me to face fuck you?" Eren sucked hard at Levi's cock, giving a needy whine afterwards. Levi sighed. "You fucking asked for it. Remember to pat my thigh if it's too much." Eren sucked and gave a single blink before Levi spread his legs a little. " Stop with the ball massage and brace yourself on something, the bed or my legs. Don't want you to lose your balance or accidently squish my nuts." And once Eren had braced himself on Levi's legs, the older man got to work, thrusting quick and deep, knowing what he liked and bringing himself to climax, Eren having approved of Levi coming down his throat again. Once Levi had finished and leaned back on his bed, he took in Eren's flushed face and teary eyes, no semen this time.

"You know, I could just whore you out for oral. Some people dig a good cock sucker." Levi said. Eren just smiled shyly. "Don't do that. I can't fuck you unless it's your test. Now go shower while I get you a ride home." Levi said, slapping Eren's ass lightly and delighting in the little squeak the younger made, before pausing and turning. "Fuck, sorry, I didn't trigger anything did I?" Levi asked, getting a strange look from Eren.

"Why would you slapping my ass... oh..." Eren said. "You have people here who..." Levi sighed and nodded. "Well, the only thing it triggered was my dick twitching so I think you're good." Levi groaned.

"You will be the death of me. Go fucking shower and change into one of your other outfits, all your clothes are cleaned." Eren laughed before going into the shower. Levi shivered as the innocent sound filled his room. "Definitely the death of me." Levi said as he picked up his phone.

 **I don't even know anymore, this chapter was SUPPOSED to be Eren and Levi actually fucking, obviously it didn't happen. So next chapter will be that and Eren moving into Levi's Whore House!**


	4. Chapter 4

Levi had Mikasa go get Eren early the next morning, before her first class, so that they could pack everything up. From what Levi had gathered, Eren had one class that day, and it was mid day, which meant that by the time he had Mina moved out, and had the room completely cleaned, Eren would be able to move in when he was done. Levi had also called up Nile, told the fucker exactly what he thought of him, and then made sure he wasn't going to dick it up. Levi's gotten many of his current tenants and workers from people who couldn't keep up with Nile's rent.

So Levi was helping Mina move her things to the car. She didn't have much, and with the help of a few of the other workers, had moved out fairly quickly. Levi talked to her about what to expect from him as a landlord than whatever the hell he had previously been. It was her job to make sure she had enough food and money to do what she needed too. Since she already had a job, Levi was just giving her a place to live, and then she was on her own. Mina seemed to understand, and once they made it to his building, they moved her into her new apartment. Mina looked so happy to have her own place. Levi gave her her key and any medications she had when she came to him or gotten while she was with him. Levi explained a few things she may not be used to since he's been caring for her, and with a hug, that Levi was used to having forced onto him when moving one of his boys/girls out, he left Mina to get settled, telling her that she had a six month window where he would check on her until he was completely sure she didn't need him holding her hand anymore.

"I swear to god if you end up back at the whore house I will flip my shit." Levi said. Mina giggled lightly, crying slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't. Thank you." And Levi left.

Most of his whores never set foot back into his whore house unless they wanted to donate to the place to help with bills for the employees there. They were grateful shits, but sometimes, one of them couldn't take the pressure, or something happened out of Levi's control, and they ended up coming back. No one came back more than twice, because after the first time, Levi had Petra, one of his actual staff members that helped run the front, work with them to help get them used to whatever had set them back. It really was a good system, and Levi would have Petra doing stuff like that from the beginning, but it would burn the poor woman out and she already had kids of her own to deal with.

And as Levi walked into the whore house, said woman was working the front and smiling.

"Welcome back Levi, Mina all settled?" She asked as she leaned forward, placing her chin in her hands. "Such a dear. She's going to start taking on her college tuition, correct?"

"She said she was, didn't want me to spend anymore on her, and she's hell bent to pay me back every cent I've spent on her." Levi rolled his eyes. "These fuckers just need to learn to accept someone being fucking nice to them sometimes and let it the fuck go." Petra giggled.

"You know they never will. You've helped a lot of them out." She smiled softly. "You're a good man."

"Remind me to change that opinion one day."

"The only way you could do that is if you took one of your workers on the counter while I watched." Levi hummed.

"What if I told you that someone sucked me off where you stand?" Levi asked. Petra shook her head and laughed.

"There is no way-"

"It's true." Pixis said from where he sat on one of the couches. He was a regular, probably like at his favorite bar. "Young man ran in, trying to hide from some nasty brutes and Levi told the boy to hide under the counter, boy started giving him head while Levi was talking to the man, Levi played it off like he was teaching a new whore. Came down the poor boy's throat before his sister came from upstairs. I think he was Mikasa's younger brother, yes?" Levi nodded as Petra stared, mouth slightly ajar.

"Holy cow Levi!" Levi then shrugged.

"Well it's not like it's all in vain. He's moving in today, and should to be to work within the month." Levi said as he headed to the door. "I need to clean up the room he'll be taking if he passes his test." Levi called back to Petra, who opened the door for him.

Levi cleaned what would probably be Eren's new room for four hours. Levi was actually debating just having Eren work oral and having the boy under the counter when he worked, or his desk in his room because those bills were fucking nuts sometimes. Levi then shook that thought away. He must of inhaled too much of the cleaning fumes. But the room was clean, looked brand new, if Levi wanted to be honest, and he should make sure the training room would be ready for the next day, he just got a new one a few weeks ago, and everything's come back clean and they'll need to be tested tomorrow.

But by this time, Eren should be done with has classes for the day and be ready to move in any time no-

"Levi you midget! You lied to me!" Hange's voice came over the intercom, making the employees look at each other, a few snickering, while Levi sighed. Levi picked up the hallway phone, each boarding floor having one that connected directly to the one at the front desk, in case something was needed, like Levi, or to inform when someone was unable to work for whatever reason.

"Listen you four eyed mother fucker, I told you not to use the fucking com system to insult me, so I suggest you stop and call my cell like a regular member of society." Levi hissed.

"... Levi... I work at the front desk of a whore house, which I will remind you, you own. We are not what people would call 'regular' or 'normal'. But that's not the point! You told me yesterday that the green eyed cutie yesterday wasn't a newbie!" Hange quickly whined. Levi sighed before calling her on his cell phone.

"Because at the time, he wasn't, and I didn't expect him to be. Things change. Hell, he might not have what it takes to be a whore." Levi said as he headed down to the lobby. "Is it safe to assume he's here?"

"Yeah, he's thanking Pixis right now." Levi froze for a second. He'd been thanked with a...

"Is he fucking blowing him in the middle of the lobby?" Levi asked. Hange cackled on the other side.

"No, but I bet Pixis wish he was." Levi sighed shaking his head. "Why? Are you the only one he can give head to?" Hange teased. Levi heard sputtering on the other side of the line. Levi groaned.

"You have me on fucking speaker again, don't you?"

"Yup!" Hange sang merrily.

"I fucking hate you. Why haven't I fired you yet?"

"Because I have connections with the hospital that keeps your workers STD and baby free. As well as the rehab groups for your less fortunate ones." Hange stated. "Oooooo I love this episode! I think it's the one where the chick has, like, seven different personalities and they end up arresting the sister in the end." Hange squealed happily.

"I hadn't seen this one yet!" Levi heard one of the clients yell back. Hange giggled out a half assed apology. Levi shook his head as he made it to the front, hanging up his phone as he opened the iron door, seeing Eren standing next to Pixis, watching the iron door while Hange continued spoiling the episode to the men who were watching.

"Hello Eren." Levi said as he walked over. "You ready to move in?" Eren turned to him and nodded. "Good. I wouldn't unpack until we were sure you were staying, but at least you can get your shit out, and anything else that's Mikasa's. Let's go." Levi said, pulling his keys out and leaving, Eren hurrying to keep up.

Mikasa returned once they had finished bringing everything in, putting Eren's stuff in his room, waiting to unpack it, and putting what was left for Mikasa in her room. Levi left Mikasa to do her thing and told Eren that they would be bringing Eren to the hospital in the morning.

The trip to the hospital was interesting to say the least. One of nurse's recognized him.

"Eren!" The boy said happily, hurrying over and hugging him. "What are you doing here?" He asked happily. The boy was short, not as short as Levi, with blond hair and blue eyes. A lot of men would go for his feminine look, but he wasn't Levi's whore, so Levi didn't care. "Oh, Levi what are you doing here?" Eren then cleared his throat.

"Because he might be my new employer, Armin..." Eren said, blushing lightly. Armin looked between the two before nodding slowly, and then smiling.

"Well, at least I know you'll be taken care of. I happen to be your nurse today, and was actually on my way to get you, so just follow me!" And they turned and started talking, Levi following them closely, like he always did. It was almost mechanic for Levi to follow, to be there every step form the beginning. But he was slightly settled knowing that they knew each other. Levi knew Armin as well, as he had interacted with him countless times when talking about his workers medical conditions.

"Well, I can promise you that Eren's clean, he just got checked recently. Unless you let one of your sleazy loan sharks touch you." Armin said, ending with a firm tone and slightly narrowed eyes. Eren shook his head quickly. Armin checked Eren's ears, like not with the instrument, but looking at the tips closely.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked. Armin pulled back with a satisfied nod.

"Eren's ears turn red when he lies." Armin said as he continued his usual thing. "So Eren is clean of everything you would need tested, and everything else seems to be up to your standards, aside from a few bruises here and there, but those should be fully healed soon because Eren's a mutant and heals relatively quickly." Armin informed, giving Levi any information he may need on Eren if he was going to be his new employer and going to be in an intimate situation soon. Tests were still obviously taken and Levi wouldn't have the results for a few more weeks.

Once done, they returned to the whore house, Levi sending Eren up to his room to get to know some of the others as he stood behind the desk with Petra.

"He's cute." Petra said, Levi giving a nod.

"He'll be popular since he looks pretty damn illegal." Levi said, leaning against the counter and looking through at the giant desk event calendar. There were actually a few considering how long the desk was. It looked complicated, but it was simple for Levi, Petra, and Hange to understand. Easy to find who was available and who wasn't. Who had major dates coming up. Levi actually had a few in his room, but those ones where a little more personal, birthdays, tests, appointments, and things of that nature.

"Gives you good head apparently." Petra said, smirking slightly as Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be able to suck anyone's soul out through their cock with more practice." Levi said. Petra hummed lightly at this. Watching him carefully. Levi hated that look. Petra picked up on things no one else can. She's like a fucking psychic or something, Levi swears. She continued looking at him, then turned away with a giggle.

"What the fuck. Petra, what are you giggling about?" Petra shrugged.

"Nothing!" She sang. Levi grumbled.

Within Eren's almost month being with them before the results of his test came in, he had gotten along with a lot of the others workers, and he spent a lot of time with Levi, getting payment ready for if Eren passed his test and Levi giving him important information, like how now Eren could save his money for the loan sharks and pay them off one at a time, because it wasn't Levi's first time dealing with the soulless mother fuckers. He didn't personally deal with them, but he made sure his whores focused on getting those scum off their back first and foremost before getting any luxuries.

"Okay, how many of these pricks do you have after you?" Levi asked Eren while they were sitting in his room at his desk, looking over all of the documents Levi had made for if Eren joined his entertainment staff. Eren sighed as he was leaning on said desk.

"Ten, maybe eleven." Eren said. Levi looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Dad borrowed a lot of money from a lot of people to help pay for mom's medical bills. I think I've got one paid off since I started working to help pay for mom's bills anyways. Mikasa helped pay off another, but since we both got into college, it's been harder to keep up with their demands." Levi sighed as he pulled a spreadsheet up on his laptop.

"Do you remember their names and how much you owe them?" Levi asked. Eren rattled them off, and Levi was just staring at the numbers. "Dear fuck. Well, I'd use the allowance I've given you for cleaning the entertainment rooms now to hurry up and pay this fucker off." Levi said, pointing to a name. "It'll knock that down quite a bit, but you'll do better once you start actually working here." Levi continued. Sighing heavily. "I haven't seen numbers this big since my last crack whore. Drug dealers can be nasty fucks to pay off."

"So, what else?" Eren asked as Levi looked at everything else.

"Well, since you're letting me take everything on for now, that's it. Pay the fuckers off, have Mikasa help, with her help you should actually be able to get that fucker completely paid off. If you run into any trouble, come talk to me. And if you run into one of them and they start harassing you between here, work, and the cafe, send them to me. If they try to touch you, call me." Everyone of Levi's workers had a cellphone. No smart phone shit, but one that did basic texting and calling. If they wanted something fancier, they could buy it themself. Eren, thankfully, already had one like Levi gave out as standard, and Levi had no problems taking up that bill to pay, with Mikasa's help because she was very independant for one of his workers.

"Thank you." Erem said with a smile. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"You gonna blow me?" Levi asked, causing Eren to blush.

"Why would you-"

"You have given me a total of seven blow jobs since I met you, all but one as means as thanks." Levi pointed out. Eren shook his head.

"No, Mikasa's been bitching me out about it and some of the other's are saying I'm trying to get on your good side." Levi stopped saving and printing the spreadsheet he made of Eren's loan sharks. He then sighed.

"Don't fucking listen to them. Half of them wish they could see my cock so often. But you should probably leave the cock sucking for your clients." Eren nodded before Levi dismissed him and put Eren's papers in a file on both his computer and file cabinet.

Later that night, not even an hour after the last customer of the night left, because contrary to popular belief, the whore house does have at least two hours for all of Levi's workers to rest at the same time, the front desk phone rang, meaning something was happening on the boarding floors.

"What's going on?" Levi asked, already on the other side of the desk with his hand hovering over the button that would unlock the iron door.

"It's that new kid, Mikasa's brother. He's, uh, I don't know, but Mikasa's in his room right now. There's a lot of screaming, but not from Mikasa. Almost everyone is crowding around the door to see what's up, but... we kind of need you. Like, now."

"I'll be there in a sec." Levi said, putting the phone on the receiver and pushing the button at the same time, hurrying up to the floor Eren was on. He heard the screaming long before he got to Eren's floor. When Levi opened the door from the stairwell, he saw a large crowd, and when they saw Levi was there, they began to return to their rooms, knowing that Levi had this. The one to had called was still by the phone, and Levi nodded his thanks to him, allowing the boy to return to his room as well as Levi walked into Eren's room, seeing Eren on his bed, obviously in a cold sweat, twisting and turning as gut wrenching screams left his lips and Mikasa sat next to him, trying to talk to him and wake him up. She turned to Levi, obviously distressed.

"Levi." She said. The man walked over to Eren.

"Was he on some drugs I didn't know about?" Levi asked. Mikasa shook her head.

"No, never. He's having a nightmare. He's been having them since mom died and the loan sharks started coming around." Levi nodded.

"How do you usually wake him?" Levi asked as Eren almost fell off the bed, but Mikasa and Levi quickly averted the fall.

"U-Usually just a shake of the shoulder, but I haven't been able to get close to him." She said. Levi nodded.

"Got it." Levi said, reaching out for Eren's shoulder, taking Eren's arm to the jaw as he continued to thrash. Levi got a firm grip on Eren and shook the boy gently. "Eren, wake up." He said. Green eyes snapped open as Eren panted heavily, eyes dilated and darting around before he seemed to calm down, putting a hand over his eyes as he began to cry. Mikasa sighed in relief to see her brother awake. She stood then and looked to Levi.

"I think... you should talk to him." She said. "Nothing he tells me is anything new to me." Mikasa explained, and Levi nodded as he turned back to Eren.

"You alright to talk brat?" Levi asked, and when Eren nodded, the two headed to Levi's room. Doors were opened slightly, but shut when they saw them passing. Screaming in the middle of the night is nothing new. Screaming from nightmares or night terrors is nothing new. Screaming from withdrawal was nothing new. Panic and Anxiety attacks were nothing new. No one would shun another for waking them in the night because they were scared, or needed someone with them for one reason or another. Because everyone's been there, everyone in this building had needed a shoulder, a friend. Someone to check on them. Which is why everyone had a buddy. One other person with the key to their room incase something happened. The buddy system was concrete, and everyone was there for their buddy, even outside of the whore house. Just so happened that Mina was Mikasa's old buddy, and Eren would be her new buddy.

"So, talk to me." Levi said once him and Eren returned to his room. Eren sat on his bed and pulled Mr. Bun to him. "Take your time, I have all night." Levi said as he sat next to Eren, feeling that the younger man would feel better with him on the bed with him.

"The nightmares..." Eren began, wiping his eyes and using the tissues Levi had offered him. "Are always about the day my mom died." Eren said, trying to take deep calming breaths. "W-We were all sitting at the table for dinner, and then this man just, walked in. Pointed a gun at my mom and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through and through, almost hit me." Eren said, pointing to a small mark on his face. "Her head hit the table so hard some of her..." Eren took a shuttering breath and Levi nodded.

"You don't have to tell all the details, I understand." Levi said. Eren nodded before continuing.

"The man... looked at dad and said... 'Now you have no reason not to pay off the money you owe me.' and then walked out, closing the door behind him. Dad packed up and left that night. Mikasa and I have been trying to pay them back since. When we were old enough, we moved out and got our own apartment. After the first month, Mikasa said she was going to come work here. The rent was supposed to go down when she moved out, but it didn't. Nile said that as far as he was concerned, she was still one of his tenants, so I had to pay for two people." Levi scowled as he mentally put 'hire one of Kenny's old contacts that Levi was still good friends with to go talk to Nile' on his schedule the next day.

"My mom never got justice, we had gone to the police, but Erwin's hands were tied. The loan shark that killed my mother, was the one chasing me that day I came in here asking for Mikasa." Eren said, hugging the stuffed animal closer to his chest as he cried. Levi almost literally bristled.

"That bastard dared step into my whore house." Levi said, voice low and cold, Eren literally shivered when he heard it. "How close are you to paying him off?" Levi asked. Eren swallowed thickly.

"We owe him the most." Eren said, beginning to hiccup a little. Levi pulled Eren to him, tucking the taller male's head under his chin.

"If I ever see his ugly mug again, I'll kill him." Levi said bitterly. Eren looked up at Levi with wide eyes. "You think I'm kidding." Levi said. "I used to be in a spot just like my most desperate workers. I got this business from my uncle. I still have some of his old contacts as my own. And they hate sharks as much as I do." Levi said firmly. "Wouldn't be the first time I killed to protect one of my employees." Levi gently pet Eren's hair, feeling Eren shake his head.

"I want him to go to jail." Eren said cooly. "He thinks he's tough shit, but I'm sure that once the guys in jail found out he slept with a sixteen year old trying to pay off the debt his father accumulated from trying to pay his wife's medical bills from cancer, they'll shank him to death." Eren said. He felt Levi completely stiffen.

"Sixteen?" Levi asked. "Tell me your first time wasn't with a fucking shark?" Levi asked.

"No, I lost it to a guy in my class at a party when we were all drunk when I was thirteen. We had tried dating after that, but it didn't work. Our personalities clashed." Eren said. Levi nodded slowly, going back to petting Eren's hair.

"You feeling better now?" Levi asked. He felt Eren nod against his chest. "Do you think you can sleep in your own room, or do you need to stay here?" Levi asked. It was a constant thing Levi offered his employees. His bed was redressed daily anyways, and having them comfortable and feeling safe was Levi's number one concern after a night like Eren just had. Sometimes Levi would have three or four people sharing his king sized bed with one or two on his sleeper sofa and a couple on the floor. The man didn't care, because they had all had a rough night, and all needed somewhere safe to be, so Levi's room it was.

"C-Can I stay here?" Eren asked. Levi nodded as he texted Mikasa, telling her Eren had calmed down and was staying in his room for the night. Eren decided to take a shower before crawling into Levi's bed, watching the man sit at his desk and work. "Are you not going to sleep?" Eren asked. Levi looked over his shoulder.

"Insomnia." Levi said in reply. "I've got a few numbers to crunch, and then laundry to do. I also don't sleep in my bed when one of my workers are." Eren began to sit up, when Levi went and pushed him back down. "Relax you little shit. Tonight is one of my no sleep nights. I knew it was going to be earlier today. Just go to sleep. I'll make sure you're up for breakfast." Eren nodded slowly before laying back down and going to sleep.

 **I lied again. Sorry. Next chapter, I PROMISE! I swear on all my stories and my love for my OTP (Which, low and behold, is Ereri/Riren) that full on butt smex will be happening next chapter! Not quite sure what else, but there will be some Jaeger booty humping!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next week, Levi was assured that Eren was, infact, completely clean and healthy, which meant Levi could test him. As soon as the night rush began, Levi called Eren to the lobby. He wasn't sure what was going on with his mind, but it had completely gone apparently as he watched Eren come through the iron door. Well, he was here, might as well get to it.

"What is it Levi?" Eren asked, head cocking slightly in an adorable manner than made Levi shiver. Fuck, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but he would find that out later.

"Follow me." Levi said, going towards his bedroom. Eren followed after, getting knowing looks from Hange and Petra, who were both working the front that night. Eren walked into Levi's room as the man sat on his bed, Mr. Bun and Pooh nowhere to be seen.

"Levi?" Eren asked. Levi patted the bed next to him, and Eren obeyed.

"I'm testing you." Levi said, toeing his shoes off, Eren following suit afterwards.

"B-But I thought you only did that in the testing room. That's what Mikasa and everyone else said anyways." Eren said, watching Levi curiously as the man undid his tie. Levi shrugged.

"This is a spontaneous thing, and I'm gonna just fucking roll with it. You will be the first person I've tested in my bed, feel special." Eren nodded as he watched Levi unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. "You clean?" Levi asked. Eren nodded quickly.

"Mikasa told me to be ready for you to call me at anytime. So I've showered twice, brushed my teeth, trimmed my nails and other necessities before coming down." Eren said. Levi nodded before leaning against his headboard.

"Good. Now your first job is to seduce me and get me hard. Not every client will be drooling and ready to fuck, some of their Viagra hasn't kicked in yet, or they have more self control than to pop a boner on the street and walk with it all the way here." Levi said. "Go over to the door, don't leave or touch it, just act like you just came in, and do what you think most people would find sexy. I'm not most people. But you need to learn to read your client as soon as you enter the room, what are they looking for, what will surprise them in a good way, and what will-hmph!" Levi was cut off by lips on his own. He couldn't tell you when Eren had moved. But Eren had his lips firmly against Levi's, warm, soft, but firm. Moving slowly and Levi didn't need much encouragement to join, paying attention to how Eren's body swayed. Eren pulled back to let them breath and Levi hummed lightly.

"Okay, what's your next move?" Levi asked, watching Eren's eyes slowly dilate with want.

"Now I pray my tongue skills are good enough to kiss you hard." Eren said before going back into another kiss, but settling into Levi's lap, putting his arms around Levi's neck, and when Levi made no move to do anything but kiss back, pulled back, pouting slightly. "You know, you can touch a bit." Eren said with a lower voice, sending a shiver down Levi's back. Levi hummed.

"Good. Never assume a client will just touch you. They may want to know what you want. Not all of them will be animals. Some need direction if they're new." And so Levi put his hands on Eren's hips and pushed them down. "But I'm still not hard yet." Levi said. Eren nodded as he leaned forward again.

"I'm getting to that." Eren said before kissing Levi again. They kissed slow and sensual, Eren grinding down softly, not causing much pressure, but more of teasing. Eren gently prodded at the seem of Levi's lips, and the man allowed him inside, allowing Eren to play with his tongue, trying to coax it into playing back, not asserting himself and exploring the mouth. Levi's tongue slowly moved to join Eren's tongue, both more playing that wrestling for dominance. And Levi could feel himself harden as time continued. As soon as they parted, both were panting and there was a string of saliva connecting their lips. Eren smirked.

"I got you hard." Eren said smoothly. Levi nodded.

"That you did, now what are you going to do about it?" Levi asked. Eren shrugged.

"Well, that depends on you." Eren said. "You're the client, what do you want?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Mikasa gave you a few pointers, didn't she?" Eren nodded.

"Her, a few of the others, Hange and Pixis, yeah." Eren confirmed. "So, what would you like sir?"

"Don't assume titles and genders." Levi said firmly.

"Didn't plan on it. But since I know you identify as male, and also happen to be male in sex, I can address you as such." Eren said with a smirk. "Now, I believe I am supposed to be serving, not bickering. So, I'll repeat myself." Eren leaned forward, mouth by Levi's ear, nipping at it lightly as he grinded slightly harder down onto Levi. "What would you like to do now?" Eren asked. Levi groaned. None of his whores had turned him on like this before, it was a new feeling, and Levi wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. But he was going to roll with it anyways.

"Honestly?" Levi asked, when Eren nodded, Levi carried on. "I want to pound you into this mattress while you scream my name and not let anyone else touch you." Levi said, biting his lip. That last part wasn't suppose to come out. But it did, and there's no going back now. Eren froze and stared at him.

"L-Like... your personal whore?" Eren asked. Levi swallowed.

"I don't know." Levi said, continuing his honest train. He's started, no point in stopping. And this was getting awkward fast. Eren shifted slightly, rubbing on Levi's cock and making him groan as he pulled Eren's hips closer. "I just feel possessive of you, and I don't fucking know why." Levi finished. Eren blushed slightly, but nodded.

"I... I think I understand." Eren said as he pulled Levi closer. "I sort of feel the same way. Knowing you've slept with my sister pisses me off. Not because you had actually fucked her, but the fact she got to have your cock in her before I did. Everyone talks so highly about you, and it pisses me off, but makes me proud at the same time. And I don't know why." Levi blinked a few times before groaning.

"Petra." He said in slight irritation. "This is what that fucking bitch was giggling about last month." Eren cocked his head, but Levi waved him off. "I'll tell you after I've fucked your brains out." Levi said, grabbing the lube and condoms. "Continue your sexy seduction, brat. I expect a show of you removing both our clothes." Eren smiled as he kissed Levi's throat.

"With pleasure." Eren purred, kissing Levi's neck as he slowly ground his hips down and began to finish unbuttoning Levi's shirt. Levi groaned softly as Eren moved to his collarbone. Once the last button was unfastened, Eren licked up to Levi's jaw as he slid his hands up and over Levi's shoulders, taking the shirt off as he ran his hands down the shorter man's arms.

Eren then leaned back, slowly pulling his shirt up, sensually moving his hips and rolling his body, until he got tangled in it, giggling lightly as Levi sighed.

"Not sexy, but some of our clients like the clumsy type." Levi said, helping Eren out of his shirt.

"I tried." Eren said as Levi pushed him onto his back. "I thought I was supposed to take all our clothes off?"

"Well, I'm also supposed to be testing and training you, but my cock is kinda taking most of my blood supply." Levi said as he sunk his teeth into Eren's now bared shoulder, causing him to arch and moan loudly. "If anything is too much, say stop, or 'red', whatever the fuck works for you." Levi said as he continued to kiss down Eren's chest. "Our clients have to obey safe words." Levi informed as he continued, listening to Eren pant softly.

"Shark." Eren said, causing Levi to stop. "My word is shark." Eren said, causing Levi to nod.

"I'll add that to your information." Levi said. "Can I continue?" Levi asked. Eren nodded and so Levi did, continuing to kiss Eren's chest before flicking his tongue on Eren's nipple.

"Wait, I want- Ah!" Eren tried to plea. Levi looked up to him as one of his hands continued to mess with Eren's nipple.

"What is it you want?" Levi asked, twisting the nipple slightly, causing Eren to arch again. "Sensitive nipples, that's good." Levi said as he continued, waiting for Eren to speak again.

"M-M-More skin." Eren managed to moan out. Levi cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Eren to elaborate. "I want more skin showing. I want to feel you pressed against me." Eren said, Levi sighed.

"I'm supposed to be testing you, not having run of the mill sex." Levi said. Eren huffed as he flipped them, staring down at Levi with green eyes that almost glowed.

"Fine then." Eren said as he got off the bed. "You had wanted a show, right?" Eren asked as he began to slowly push the shorts he had been wearing down his long, tan, delicious looking thighs, revealing nothing underneath.

"No underwear?" Levi asked, trying to keep himself focused. Eren smirked seductively as he stepped forward, his erection bouncing slightly with each step.

"No, I figured you might call for me since you said that my results had come in. And figured most men would find this kind of shit hot." Eren said as he crawled back onto the bed. "Now, what would you like now, Sir." Eren purred, but the blush on his face told of how much confidence he was actually lacking.

"Don't try to force confidence, it's not hot." Levi said bluntly, but his breath hitched when Eren grabbed his bulge through his dress pants.

"This says other wise." Eren said, massaging the bulge before leaning down and nuzzling. "Would you like me to suck it?" Eren asked. Levi shook his head.

"I know for a fact that you can suck a person's soul from there dick, so we don't need to test that out." Levi said. Eren nodded as he unhooked Levi's belt, pulling it from its loops.

"Do we still need this?" Eren asked. Levi shook his head.

"No, as the first client, the session is strictly vanilla. Only the usual oral play and sex. Kinks is something you can reveal later for me to put in your information." Levi said as Eren nodded, dropping the belt to the floor. He kissed Levi's abs before failing at using his teeth to undo Levi's button, sighing with an embarrassed blush as he just used his hands, before looking up to Levi.

"May I?" He asked, when Levi nodded, Eren pulled both Levi's pants and briefs down at once, tossing them on the floor. "Um... now what?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged.

"Depends on the client. I personally like getting the fucking over with quickly so that we can decided if you have what it takes or not, and then continue accordingly. With other clients, this could be when they tease, play, whatever the fuck they're into." Eren watched Levi for a moment before nodding.

"So how do you want me?" Eren asked. Levi stared at Eren for a few moments, thinking over his options. Doggie is best for anal in his opinion, but those fucking eyes. Mikasa hadn't lied when she said her brother had eyes to die for, and Levi wanted to see them blown with lust and ecstasy when the younger man came with Levi's name on his lips.

"Get on your back, and spread your legs."

"Like a whore?" Eren said with a small smile.

"You might be one, so yes." Levi said, watching as Eren laid down and spread his legs obediently, holding his legs apart with a light blush on his face. "Getting shy?" Eren pouted.

"N-No." Eren said, watching as Levi got his fingers lubed up, waiting for the water-based substance to warm.

"It's fine if you are." Levi said. "Some-"

"Shut the fuck up." Eren groaned, causing Levi to stop and stare at him. "I get it, I'm being tested to see if I can make it as whore, but stop fucking talking about future clients. I'm about to take the hottest man in the city's dick up my ass and get pounded into his mattress." Levi was about to say something when Eren cut him off again. "Didn't you say you wanted to fuck me into the mattress and not let anyone else touch me? Then stop talking about the others who will and FUCK ME!" Eren growled out. Levi didn't say anything for a few seconds before sighing.

"Alright, but realize that I'm supposed to be giving you pointers and helping you find your own style." Levi said as he leaned over Eren. "Ready?" Levi asked, Eren nodded and Levi began to massage Eren's entrance, causing Eren to gasp. "It would have been warmer if you hadn't complained so damn much."

"I thought you were warming it up!" Eren bit back. Levi shrugged.

"I was, and then you bitched." Eren pouted, but it disappeared as Eren gasped again as Levi pushed at the first tight ring of muscle. Levi slowly inserted his finger, watching Eren's face and reading his body language, stopping when anything gave away pain, and waited for Eren to give him the go ahead, trying so hard not to tell Eren anything about his potential future clients. Once Levi had his first finger in completely and Eren had relaxed, he moved it in and out, slowly increasing speed.

"More." Eren moaned, and Levi did, adding a second finger after slowing his first finger's original pace, making sure to get Eren used to the feeling again, and then going to Eren's nipples. The boy moaned and arched his back, beginning to thrust back on Levi's fingers as the man started to scissor his fingers and curl them, twisting his wrist every so often as his clean hand tweaked one of Eren's nipples as the other was sucked into Levi's mouth and gently bitten. As soon as Levi brushed Eren's prostate, Eren nearly screamed in pleasure as his dick pulsed, about to release, but Levi stilled. Eren whined, trying to get Levi to continue, but Levi pulled off his nipple.

"Do you want to cum more than once?" Levi asked, getting a look from Eren that was so turned on and frustrated, but he shook his head.

"I... I want to cum when you're inside." Eren confessed, looking away as a darker blush covered his face. Levi nodded and pulled his fingers out of Eren.

"Then we're going to calm down." Levi said. And for a minute they sat there, breathing heavily and not looking at each other. Levi gave Eren some water as he drank some himself.

"I... I think I'm good now." Eren said. Levi nodded, reapplying lube on his fingers, letting it warm completely before putting one finger into Eren, and then the second soon after.

"Are you ready for three?" Levi asked. When Eren nodded, Levi added his third finger, watching Eren whine softly, but seemed to be in little pain as Levi had pushed against his prostate. Eren shivered in pleasure as Levi continued to stretch him. Once Levi was sure Eren would feel as little pain as possible, he slipped his fingers out, hearing Eren whine, before he slipped on the condom and applied lube to his cock, getting into position.

"If you need to stop."

"Say shark." Eren said.

"Do what you need to be comfortable, if that means clawing my back off, go for it." Levi said. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since I sucked your dick the first time." Levi cocked an eyebrow at that. "You looked really hot, and I hadn't fucked a decent guy since I lost my V-Card, fucking sue me." Eren growled out, before shifting his hips and trying to push his hips down on Levi. "Now please." Eren looked at Levi with large green eyes, leaning closer to blue in color as he began to beg. "I need this." Eren said. Levi took a deep breath before pushing his hips forward enough for his head to enter Eren. The brunet arched and moaned after the initial flinch of pain.

Levi entered Eren slowly, careful not to hurt him. And once he was seated in Eren, he sighed, as Eren mewled softly. They stayed like that until Eren gave Levi the okay to move, and the pace was slow, until Levi's brain started working against him.

Eren hadn't had a decent guy since he lost his virginity, which he had lost while drunk to a guy he had tried to have a relationship with, but failed. That either meant that all of Eren's other partner's were complete asshats, or Eren hasn't slept with anyone but his shitty loan sharks in order to keep them off his back for a little longer. Levi's mind gave him an image of Eren being fucked by the man that had come in when he had first officially met Eren. And Levi felt his blood boil.

"Sorry." Levi said into Eren's ear, before he grabbed the back of Eren's thighs, pushing them back, almost folding Eren in half, before he started a brutal pace. Eren moaned loudly, head thrown back in the pillow as his jaw dropped open. Levi buried his face into the crook of Eren's neck, leaving as many marks as he could.

Levi had never felt like this for another employee, ever. He never felt so possessive, so protective that he never wanted Eren out of this room. This bed, his arms. Levi wanted to know Eren was safe and taken care of at all times. He would never let another one of those loan sharks lay a finger on what was his. His? That was a new thought.

"Mine." Levi growled as he bit into Eren's shoulder again, listening to the pornographic sounds Eren was making for him, feeling an intense need to continue this word, and so Levi did, chanting 'mine' into Eren's skin and in his mind as he continued to thrust into Eren roughly, something he would have never done to his other workers. They always had the reigns, Levi lying under them as they did their thing. But Eren awoke something in Levi that he didn't even know he could be. But the word Eren moaned next made Levi damn near lose it.

"Yours." He moaned out loudly, the word echoing off the walls as much as it echoed around Levi's head. Levi moaned as he then repositioned his legs to brace himself better when thrusting, and as soon as he plunged back it, Eren damn near screamed. Levi had found the perfect angle to fuck Eren's prostate, and he did so happily. Both of them moaned and laid claim to the others flesh, but it didn't last much longer as they got closer to climax.

"L-Levi I-I'm gonna-"

"Cum." Levi demanded into Eren's ear, causing the brunet's face to scrunch in pure ecstasy as he did so, shooting all over his and Levi's stomachs and chests, Levi's name on his lips. Levi followed suit soon after, filling the condom as Eren's name fell from his lips in the form of a deep moan. Once they had come back from their high and Levi had disposed his condom and cleaned them up, massaging Eren's legs and back because they must have been sore as all hell, Eren spoke.

"Did I pass?" Eren asked tiredly. Levi sighed.

"Well, that depends." Levi said, gently rubbing into Eren's thigh.

"On what?" Eren asked. Levi swallowed nervously, which was new as well. But before he could speak, Eren did. "Our status?" Levi was quiet for a second. "You can't tell me you didn't feel something. You kept calling me yours, surely something must have clicked in your head." Eren said, blushing into the pillow.

"I did." Levi said. "So the question is-"

"Yes." Eren interrupted, turning his head to look as Levi with a small smile. "If you're asking me to be an item with you, the answer is yes, so the new question is-"

"Depends on you." Levi said, finally having a turn to cut Eren off. "If you still want to work for me, as a whore, even though we are together, it's up to you. I won't hold you back, because it's your decision. Just realize I will be protective of you either way." Eren nodded as he turned forward.

"So... does that mean I pass?" Eren asked again. Eren felt Levi shift and lean over him, his erect cock pressing between Eren's cheeks as Levi leaned down to Eren's ear.

"With those noises you made, and this." Levi said with a small roll of his hips, causing Eren to gasp and moan quietly. "What do you think?" Eren smiled as he turned, blinking innocently.

"I'm thinking if you want a round two you should hurry up and put another condom on. We can talk about my employment details later, babe." Eren said with a little hip wiggle. Levi groaned as he grabbed another condom.

"You won't walk tomorrow." Levi warned.

"I don't have class tomorrow." Eren shot back. Levi chuckled darkly.

"Then let's find a few things out about each other." Levi said before slipping back into Eren.

 **BOOM! Butt sex AND relationship start! I WIN! Anyways, next chapter will be a sort of 'Eren begins work' and 'Levi deals with loan sharks'... I think... I've lied to you all before (see last chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Levi helped Eren unpack into his new room. It was normal for Levi to help, but it took them twice as long because Eren kept wanting to steal kisses and strut like the slut he was to be, causing Levi to put his hands on that ass more than once.

"Mikasa will kill me when she finds out." Levi said as Eren pinned him to the bed, just because.

"I'll keep her off your ass." Eren giggled, laying down and nuzzling Levi's neck. "So, when's the next time I'll be servicing you?" Eren asked. Levi bit his lip slightly as he thought. "I could give it to you for free since you're my boyfriend." Eren said. Levi shook his head.

"No, when you're on the clock, I have to pay for you." Levi said. Eren pouted.

"But isn't that counterproductive? The money ends up back in your pocket, doesn't it?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged.

"I can't show you special treatment. You are still technically one of my employees."

"One that you kiss, fuck, and watch his ass as he struts by." Eren teased, gently running his fingers over Levi's forearms. Levi gave a small smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, and you wanna suck my cock all day."

"No, I like sucking face to." Eren giggled out, proving his point by kissing Levi. It was at that time that his door opened.

"Eren, I heard you-" It went silent as Eren sat up and turned to Mikasa, who was in the door, looking somewhere between shocked and pissed. "What the-

"Mika, meet my boyfriend, Levi, you already know Mikasa." Eren said, pouting slightly. "It's gonna be hard to wrap that around my head." Eren said. Mikasa walked into the room then.

"You're DATING my boss?" She asked. Eren shook his head.

"Our boss." Mikasa's eyes darted to Levi, who had sat up and was try to shoo Eren off his lap, because as nice as laying in bed with Eren all day sounded, he had work to do and Eren's info to update and his name to add to the entertainer list.

"You hired him after you started dating him?" Mikasa asked. Levi shrugged. "You have no problem dating someone who will spread his legs for whoever will pay for him?" Mikasa continued to inquire. Levi shrugged again.

"I have slept with every employee in this building that is one of my whores. And will continue to do so, I should have no problem putting up with Eren working for me since he doesn't have a problem with me sleeping with the others, once." Levi explained as he finally got off the bed. "Eren, you still have the day off, rest up and make sure your legs still work. I can't have you stuck in bed all week." Eren smirked as he leaned on his bed.

"Not my fault you fucked me so hard." Levi turned towards him.

"It's not my fault you kept asking for it. Now I'd stop discussing our sex life in front of your sister. She doesn't look to pleased." And Levi headed downstairs. He was working solo today because Petra and Hanji had worked the previous night and they were both tired.

Word of Eren's and Levi's relationship spread through the other workers like wild fire. Levi had been asked many questions about it, a lot of them the same thing, and Levi answered them as needed.

And Eren's first night of work was interesting. Pixis was the first to ask for him, and Levi gave him the standard rules he gives before any session, but he leaned forward dangerously.

"If you hurt him, I will not hesitate to put a hit on you." Levi said lowly. Pixis nodded with a smile.

"I won't hurt your little boyfriend." Pixis laughed.

"You fucking better not." Levi hissed. Pixis noticed how Levi didn't deny it, but nodded. Levi wasn't really pissy, he knew Pixis was gentle with everyone he asked for. So Levi wasn't as worried. He still had a little twinge in his heart at the thought of someone else taking Eren, but Levi always did with everyone's first night working. Thought Levi wouldn't lie, it was a little stronger towards Eren.

And as the month went on, the power of the twinge died down, but it still happened every time someone asked for Eren. Eren never had an issue with a client, and he was quickly rising in ranks of popularity. He was good with the other workers, and the clients loved him. Everything was running smoothly, until one of the alarms went off. Hanji had been keeping an eye on the cameras, and when it went off, was quick to tell Levi it was Eren.

Levi was at the room quickly, pushing the ventilation button before going in and seeing Eren and the client asleep, the client holding his belt, but Eren seemed to be fine. Levi's anger rose, fists clenched as Levi waited for another worker to come get Eren as he used the man's belt to restrain his wrists.

Mikasa was the one to come get Eren, Levi telling her he'd be up to check on him after he dealt with the fucker he was putting over his shoulder. As Levi walked through the iron door, Hanji had everything ready. After Levi was done getting all of the man's information, he called Erwin to take the man for the night, to make sure he woke up alright and to find out if they'd need a trial or not.

When Levi entered Eren's room, he was coming too and Mikasa was kneeling next to him.

"I have him Mikasa, you're still working."

"But I-" Levi gave her a pointed look.

"You two can have tomorrow off so that you can watch over him. But I'm here now, and if you want to finish paying off those fucking bastards that have been fucking you and Eren up for the past four years, you need to work. You know the rules." Mikasa stormed off, and Levi sat next to Eren.

"Mmm. W-Where am I?" Eren asked. Levi sighed as he pet his hair.

"Your room. Can you tell me what happened?" Levi asked. Eren nodded as he sat up, Levi steadying him the entire time.

"Um, the guy wouldn't put on a condom, and I told him I couldn't sleep with him if he didn't. He got made and took off his belt, I panicked and pushed the button." Eren said. Levi nodded. That was normal, so Levi would tell that to Erwin, who would then question the man and then their stories would be compared to the security footage. "C-Can you stay for a moment?" Eren asked, turning to Levi with his large green eyes.

"Not for too long." Levi said, watching as Eren shifted, turning towards him.

"I'm still stretched, I have condoms and lube in my night stand, could we, just really quick." Eren panted out. "I need you Levi." Levi was about to protest having sex after an event like that, about to explain that he was still affected by the sleeping gas, when he heard Eren whined, fingers buried in his ass as he stared at Levi.

"I.. I haven't had you for over a month. Man after man has had me, but none of them has made me feel as good as you. Please Levi, my hands aren't enough for me anymore." Levi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. It had been true, and Levi has only tested one other employee since Eren, and it was nowhere near as satisfying. Levi knew better, but he could sleep with his boyfriend, right?

"You have the rest of tonight and tomorrow off, I can't right now, I'm still on the clock. But anytime you need me, come get me." Levi said before standing. He didn't get far as Eren grabbed his arm.

"C-Can you at least help me with this?" Eren rummaged in his night stand briefly before pulling out a black butt plug. "To keep me ready for you tomorrow?" Eren asked. Levi just stared for a second before sighing.

"Fine." Levi said as he kneeled behind Eren, lubing the toy up before slowly pushing it into Eren, moving it back and forth and twisting it a bit, just so that he could hear Eren sweets moans. After the plug was secure in Eren's ass, Levi gave it a gentle kiss before telling Eren to rest and that Mikasa could help him clean up the next day if he was still dizzy, also telling Eren to take it steady.

The next month was a mix of crazy and not. Levi threatened everyone who asked for Eren, and Pixis, the son of a bitch never left unless it was to drink or sleep since Levi wouldn't let him sleep in the lobby, would laugh and shout a quick warning of Eren being Levi's 'special slut'. It made people think that Levi would ask for Eren on his own, and Levi didn't mind that, though the regulars soon found out the true reason, and they would ask for Eren, but not as frequent, deciding not to step on too many of Levi's toes.

All was well until a familiar face ran into the lobby. Levi watched Eren pant, clothing torn and tattered with a few none sex induced bruises on his face. Levi was automatically pissed as Eren hurried behind the counter and just cowered behind Levi. In through the door came the man that had not only chased Eren into Levi in the first place, but killed the boy's mother and used his body to keep him from needing to pay money at that moment.

"Excuse me sir." The man said, walking up to the counter with his four lackies. "But could you hand that boy over to us? He owes me some money and-"

"You'll get it when he has the money to give to you." Levi snapped. "At the moment, he has ten other fuckers like you to deal with. You will be paid when he gets to you." The man cocked an eyebrow as he looked between Eren and Levi.

"Dear, is he one of your whores? Well then, surely you could-"

"I don't deal with loan sharks." Levi said. "That's my employees own deal. If they were dumb enough to deal with you, then they can fix that problem on their own. I know it wasn't exactly Eren's fault you're on his ass, but I still don't want to deal with you shits." The man narrowed his eyes.

"Sir, I'm trying to get the money back this man's father owes me, and since his father is nowhere to be found, I need to collect it from somewhere."

"You will get your money when Eren and Mikasa have it. Until then, kindly fuck off my property." Levi hissed out, patience already long gone. "And don't attack or harass my workers again."

"Gerald." The man said, motioning to Eren. One of the men stepped forward and Eren made a squeaking noise.

"Back the fuck off." Levi said, his hand hitting a button under the desk as he pushed Eren towards his bedroom door. "Eren, go into my room, I'll come get you in a second." Levi said as the big man continued forward. Eren stayed for a second longer, kissing Levi's cheek quickly before hurrying off, locking the door behind him. Levi glared, made sure that all five of the men were still in his sight.

"You just sent him into a dead end." The loan shark said. They both heard a loud 'thunk' and saw one of the bigger men slump to the floor, Pixis behind him with one of the lamps in his hand.

"I'll buy you a new one." Pixis said firmly. "Now gentlemen, this is a place of business, and you're causing a stink. And going after the owner's sweetheart isn't the best option. Now kindly leave or- oh, look, company." Pixis waved as Erwin entered the building, looking at the man on the ground, Pixis, Levi, and the other men.

"What's going on here?" Erwin asked, the large blond man's frame easily taking up most of the doorway. The loan shark seemed to think quickly.

"We simply came to ask for the services provided, and when we requested one of the entertainers, the owner denied us and this old man attacked one of my men. Someone from the street must have called you here-"

"I was called by the button Levi has under the desk when there is an emergency and he can't get to the phone. So obviously, the problem isn't Levi. And I'm sure the security footage would agree with that statement." Pixis and Levi nodded as Levi turned to his bedroom.

"Eren's in there. Bruised, battered, and his clothes are torn." Levi turned back to the loan shark with cold gray eyes. "Because of this mother fucking loan shark and his lackies." Levi clenched his teeth. "They've been fucking Eren up for four years. Killed his mother, and FUCKED him when Eren was SIXTEEN." Levi's glare connected with Erwin's, and the chief of police was not happy.

"So this IS the man." Erwin smirked darkly. "Well then." Erwin stepped aside. "You know what to do." Five policemen came and cuffed them all, Erwin reading off their rights and what they're being arrested for.

"What, but he runs a WHORE HOUSE!" The shark yelled.

"Yes, and everyone here is here because they want to be, are clean, and are better citizens when they walk out than when they came in. You, on the other hand." Erwin left his sentence there, turning to Levi with a single nod, gave Pixis a quick thanks, and then left with the loan shark in the back of his car.

"Eren?" Levi said when he knocked on his bedroom door. "He's gone now." Levi said. The door opened and Levi was pulled inside, slammed against the door with Eren's tongue damn near down his throat.

"I just called Hange, they'll be here soon." Eren said as he pulled back, hands finding Levi's tie and removing it as the worker quickly stripped Levi and himself down.

"Slow down Eren." Levi said, putting his hands on Eren's hands. "Are you okay, you're covered in bruises." Levi said, gently cupping Eren's cheek. The brunet huffed as he clung to Levi, shaking slightly.

"To be honest? Not completely. I just sort of let my emotions get the better of me, sorry." Eren said. Levi nodded as sat Eren down, waiting for Hange before letting them in to do a quick once over of Eren, deeming he'd be fine.

"You two can fuck all you want." They said with a smile as they left the room. They didn't listen to them though. They only fucked twice.

 **Thinking next chapter will be last chapter. This story is weird and crazy and was technically only supposed to be 'Eren comes into whore house, blows Levi while he's talking to those who beat him up, Mikasa comes down once they leave to go find Eren, Levi reveals Eren to her, then pulls Eren into his bedroom to fuck' Needless to say, I accidentally plotted. So here we are. But I really don't have anything else for this story so *shrugs* and I don't feel like this chapter caps it off nice enough, so next chapter is last chapter... dear fuck I've written this entire thing in like, four days... help me.**


	7. Chapter 7 Last Chapter

_"... the loan shark was found dead in his cell, murdered by his own cell mates. Apparently word spread around the prison that this man had killed a woman with cancer in front of her family because her husband had borrowed money to pay medical bills, and then slept with their sixteen year old son as way to give him more time to pay off his father's debt. Reports say that Farlan Church was the leader of the murder, already in prison with three life sentences and numerous murders already under his belt..."_ The news reporter said. Mikasa, Levi and Eren were in the lobby, having changed to the news before switching back to the usual channel.

"So, you feel like your mother has been given justice?" Levi asked. The two siblings nodded and hugged each other briefly. Mikasa couldn't stay long after that, she had class and had to hurry to it, but Eren was free for the day.

"Hey, isn't Farlan that one friend you still visit in prison?" Petra asked from behind the counter with a large smile on her face. Levi shrugged.

"Yeah. So what?" Levi asked, listening to Petra giggle.

"Is it possible you let some information slip?" She asked, causing Eren to turn to Levi with wide eyes and mouth hung open slightly. Levi shrugged again.

"I just went to visit, catch up. He asked about life, if I had taken the stick out of my ass and settled down. Told him no, but I had a boyfriend, and things just went from there." Levi then turned to Eren. "By the way, he wants to meet you. Said we should go in when his wife does so that she can meet you too." Eren just continued to stare at him.

"You're friends with a murderer?" Eren asked. Levi looked him dead in the eye as he gestured to the building around him.

"Need I remind you where I got this business from? I was related to a murder. And Farlan's only a murderer for killing off Kenny's contacts that wouldn't leave me the fuck alone and kept trying to bring drugs in. And maybe a few drug dealers and abusive pimps, that's it. Never took an innocent soul. But murders murder."

"And pimping is pimping." Hange said from the security room.

"And you're still a crazy bitch." Levi said.

"Not a dog!" Hange yelled back.

"Could have fooled me." Levi mumbled, still getting the tissue box thrown at him. Eren and Petra laughed at the immature display as Levi and Hange started to insult each other.

Eren never would have thought that becoming a whore would fill his life with so much laughter. Or that it would help him get his business degree. Or that he'd move into Levi's room once he stopped working for him. Or that he'd help Levi run all of his apartments as well as the whore house. Or that he'd marry this short ball of caring energy. But it did, and he did.

 _ **The End**_

 **Short last chapter, I'm sorry, but I really don't know what to do with the rest of this and I personally kinda like how it ended. Nice little bow, ended cutely. This story is weird as fuck, but it was supposed to be. I hope you all enjoyed this story if you made it this far, and I hope you can forgive me for making something like this from something that is usually so grotesque.**


End file.
